Commission: Kasumi's Harem
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Meaning Ayane, Momiji and Mai Shiranui come to an agreement on their love for Kasumi, an agreement sealed with a kiss, and then some, and Kasumi loves every second and every touch and every kiss. Read, Enjoy, Review and Commission if you want more!


**Kasumi's Harem**

 **By Major Mike Powell III, Commissioned by TheBlindSamurai94**

Kasumi was many things.

She was the princess, the pride and joy of the Mugen Tenshin clan. She was a formidable fighter and yet she was incredibly compassionate and if any volatile situation could be solved by words alone, Kasumi would always take that choice until all other diplomatic options had failed, and even then, Kasumi would never fight to kill. She would let her fists and kicks do the talking, but she would never draw her sword until there was no last resource left.

Kasumi was a beautiful woman and a beautiful person. She was kind and candid to a fault. She was so beautiful, both as a person and as a woman, inside and out, that it hurt, and for those that experienced that sweet pain, it hurt so good.

Was there, then, any kind of wonder or much less surprise that Kasumi had not one, not two, but _three_ women pining for her? Three gorgeous women that wanted nothing more than to be the recipient of Kasumi's affections. Was it any wonder that three gorgeous women wanted nothing more than to sleep the night away cuddled into Kasumi's warm, soft, large bosom and cuddle her and make love to her and spend each waking minute of the day by her side?

But alas, none of these women had the courage to confess to Kasumi.

Sure, they had all fought together, fought each other and fought threats that would traumatize any regular person into a catatonic state should they be so much as told about them. But the courage to fight and the courage to fight the battle for the heart were often two completely different kinds of courage.

Ayane, Kasumi's half-sister and princess of the Mugen Tenshin's Hajin Mon sect. Momiji, the student of the Super Ninja himself, Ryu Hayabusa, shrine maiden and keeper of the Dragon's Medallion. Mai Shiranui, the pride and joy of the Shiranui Ryu ninja clan and former fiancée of Andy Bogard and yearly competitor in the King of Fighters tournament, now bound to participate in the next Dead or Alive tournament.

These three women were completely and utterly enamored with Kasumi, head over heels, hopelessly in love with the ginger ninja girl and try as they might, these three maidens in love simply could not confess to her.

They couldn't confess, some in fear of potentially putting a strain on their newly-mending familial relation (Ayane), being too sweet and caring for her own and unwilling to hog Kasumi to herself when she knew that the ginger-haired girl's love was for all (Momiji) or simply not being taken seriously enough as the "newbie", the "newcomer", the one that "is in love with Kasumi simply because she is the face of the Dead or Alive tournament" should she confess. (Mai)

There was also the fact that each ninja girl knew exactly how the other felt about Kasumi. Ayane, Momiji and Mai knew just how much the other loved Kasumi, and thus, there was an implicit agreement to maintain the status quo, this…whatever this was, this non-hostile stalemate.

And if anyone was going to do something about this, if anyone was going to end this endless cycle of hidden love for Kasumi, it was to be the half-sister, the violet ninja, Ayane.

 **~Mai Shiranui~**

"I'm sorry I don't usually have visitors, Ayane-san. Had I known you'd come, I'd probably…would have, uh, changed clothes, at least! Teehee~" Mai Shiranui spoke with an embarrassed smile where she knelt on the floor of her bedroom in the Shiranui Ryu compound. Ayane had simply shown up unannounced at her window sill when Mai had just finished changing into her extremely revealing and sexy, signature kunoichi garb.

Of course, this meant Ayane had gotten an eyeful of Mai's incredible behind and womanhood, clear as day, as the brunette ninja girl had been putting on her thong.

But crotch shots aside, Ayane simply said "We need to talk…about Onee-sama" and thus, Mai had immediately cancelled her ninja training session for that morning.

The purplenette and brunette ninja women sat across from each other in Mai's room, the early morning sun beginning to shine through the slightly-open window. Mai sat with her legs neatly folded beneath her, idly twirling one of her fans on the tip of her index finger. Ayane sat cross-legged before her.

"So…um…" Mai broke the ice. "What about Kasumi-chan?"

"Mai-san…I…" Ayane hesitated for barely a second but then, realized that this was for the greater good. Ayane knew that she… "I can't and I won't monopolize Onee-sama and her love! Mai-san, please, there's strength in numbers! Please, team up with me to confess our feelings to Kasumi-onee-sama!" And like that, Ayane changed position to give Mai the most humble, deepest bow there is, her forehead touching the back of her hands, neatly folded in front of her.

"…e-eh?!" The fan she had been twirling fell off and clattered unceremoniously to the floor. "A-Ayane-chan! Oh my goodness! Please! Please, rise! Rise! Get back up! I insist!" The poor dear was a confused mess of happiness and humility as she urged Ayane to sit back upright, which she fortunately did.

"M-Mai-san…" Ayane whispered and Mai's smile made her relax, along with her bridal gauntlet-clad hand gently cradling her own hand clad in a fingerless glove.

"Ayane…Ayane-chan, I'll help you. I will gladly help you~!" Mai bounced where she sat, and she gave a happy, airy giggle. Of course, these motions sent her incredible breasts bouncing and jiggling almost hypnotically.

"M-Mai-san…I…thank you. Oh my goodness, thank you so much! This is such a massive relief…" Ayane thanked her and then, took the brunette's hands in hers, raising their joined hands between their chests. "Yes! Let's work together on confessing to and making Onee-sama ours!" Ayane spoke with relief and her signature resolve.

"Unh~!" Mai agreed, a happy look in her hazel eyes.

And then…there was just a bit of an uncomfortable silence hanging between the two.

"…um…"

"Mai-san…I…I, ah…"

"A-Ayane-chan…have you…?"

Then, their eyes widened as epiphany struck.

"Have you ever made love to a woman?" They chorused and blinked twice, and then, they blushed, and they _blushed._ With a face as scarlet as her own eyes, Ayane looked Mai in the eye and then, the purplenette stepped closer, crossing the distance between them. Soon, Mai felt Ayane's breath against her lips and a hand gently cradling the back of her neck while another pulled her closer by the waist, both women ending up looking into each other's eyes while sitting each other's laps.

"Mai-san…"

"Ayane-chan…I'm…I'm still…"

"I, I'm still a virgin too…I've…that has never been necessary on any of my missions…"

"S-Same here…then…Ayane-chan…" Mai gently cradled Ayane's cheek in her hand. She smiled. "Please…l-let's…let's both take responsibility, Ok? For Kasumi-chan~!" And at that, Ayane nodded firmly.

"Ok. For Onee-sama. Then…please…excuse me…itadakimasu~" And then, Ayane and Mai's lips were sealed together in a soft, gentle, slightly clumsy kiss that, after they parted to check if they were both fine with it, made them pull each other back as soon as they parted.

"Mmm…mmmhmmm…chu…oh Ayane-chan…oh my…my First Kiss…feels so nice~" Mai cooed. Ayane couldn't help but grin with no small amount of pride.

"Same here, Mai-san. Same here. Now…uh…um…how about if…we undress? I'm…starting to feel a little hot under the collar of my outfit here…and…your outfit is…too…" Ayane gulped and blushed hotly. Mai gave an airy giggle.

"Too distracting~?"

Ayane pouted and just tugged at the upper strips of cloth of Mai's outfit, getting a lyrical laugh from the brunette.

"S-Shut up and just, let's help each other out of these clothes, mou~!" Ayane whined but couldn't hide the smile from her voice nor face.

After pulling away from each other momentarily to take each other's clothes off, now completely nude, Ayane and Mai went back to each other's embrace, resting in each other's laps, their legs wrapped around their waists and lips caressing each other once more in a flurry of gentle kisses that became deeper and more passionate as their confidence in themselves and each other grew.

"Mmm…chu…oh Mai-san…chu…mmmhmm…hah…yes~" Ayane cooed and then, she took Mai's hands, which were caressing the small of her back and her hip, and brought them up, palms open, to her large breasts, making Ayane give a soft moan of gentle pleasure while the purplenette then moved her own hands to the incredible ninja oppai of Mai Shiranui, the breasts that were the fantasy of hundreds upon hundreds of people around the world that watched the King of Fighters tournament.

The second that Ayane's hands landed on Mai's enormous, pink-capped mounds of flesh, Mai threw her head back and let off a beautiful, dove-like coo of pleasure. Clearly, her breasts were her biggest and most sensitive asset.

"Mmmhmm…oohhh Mai-san…oh my God…your boobs…your oppai are even more~ incredible than I thought at first glance! Yeess…I…heh, I can't stop fondling them~" Ayane purred in Mai's face, giving her a deep kiss while playing more with her incredible ninja boobs, her palms becoming almost engulfed by the uber-abundant flesh and the big, puffy nipples almost threatening to poke holes through Ayane's palms.

Mai could barely speak, she was so excited and aroused and sensitive, and her own hands became bolder and she then began to fondle and squeeze and knead Ayane's own large, beautiful breasts topped by dark pink nipples, the two women whining into their kiss, sharing sighs and moans when they pinched and tugged at each other's nipples.

Mai, with a passion-laden voice, whimpered in Ayane's face.

"Hah…hah..ooohh Ayane-chan! Please, more…let's go further! Let's teach each other, let's make love, to be ready for Kasumi-chan~!"

Ayane smiled tenderly and each woman took the other's hand to encourage her, guiding each other's hands down, down, further South past their perfect tummies, down to the sweet spot between their thighs.

Meanwhile, with their free hands, Ayane gently caressed and squeezed Mai's thigh while the brunette ninja gently groped Ayane's butt. Their hands then finally landed on their Mounds of Venus, fingers just inches away from each other's hot, glistening slits and pleasure nubs peeking up from their hoods.

"Ayane-chan…please…go ahead~"

"Mai-san…then, please, you do me too~"

And then, their fingers made the final approach, gently, oh so gently and slowly inserting two fingers inside each other's wet pussies, fingers being squeezed and massaged by their wet inner walls as they penetrated each other.

For a short while, Mai and Ayane probed, poked, and caressed each other's vaginal depths, barely feeling a prickle of pain upon piercing each other's maidenheads with their fingers, having received far worse blows from different opponents in battle throughout their lives as ninja. The prick of fingers poking through tissue? Compared to everything else, that hurt even less than a bee sting.

Then, their thumbs found each other's throbbing clits and they gently but steadily pumped their fingers in and out of their wet coves while gingerly brushing the pads of their thumbs over their throbbing pleasure buttons.

The ladies didn't say a word. They communicated only through their hips rocking back and forth, the two women kissing deeply and passionately while humping each other's fingers in their womanhoods, stroking each other deep and wonderfully.

Eventually, a lovely, gentle orgasm washed over them and they moaned loud and long, first in a kiss and then out into the air of Mai's bedroom.

Mai blushed hotly, breathing deep, when Ayane brought her hand up, which now glistened with Mai's opaque, sticky vaginal fluids. She nearly covered her face in sheer embarrassment when, with a little grin, Ayane brought those fingers to her own mouth and sucked and licked them clean.

"A-Ayane-chan! Oh my gosh, that's so lewd~!"

"Hmmm…well…you taste sweet, Mai-san. I like your taste…would you mind if…I drank it right from the source~?" Ayane asked with genuine care and desire in her voice and in her eyes.

Mai blushed deeper than before but gave a bashful nod. Then, she stood up and pulled Ayane by the hand towards her bed, upon which she lay with legs spread far and wide as open as they could go. Ayane gave Mai a gentle, loving kiss and then, moved down Mai's marvelous, curvaceous body, to then be at eye level with her glistening, sopping-wet slit and lower labia.

"Mmmm…hah…p-please…go ahead, Ayane-cha~ANNN!" Mai began to speak and then, cried out with pleasure when Ayane wasted no time in probing or poking around her womanhood, instead opting to plant her mouth firmly to her wet pussy and pushing her tongue into it as far as she could while gently tweaking Mai's clit as well as oh-so-gently brush her index, middle and ring fingers up against Mai's soft, plush labia, gently stroking her while she ate her out.

"A~AH~! Aaahh…A-Ayane-chan…mmm…mmmhmmm…ahhh, feels…feels so good…oh my God, ohmyGod…yes~! Haaai! Hai, eat out my shinobi manko~!" Mai began to lose herself to the heat and she gripped Ayane by the back of her black bandanna, which the girl had kept on, as Mai pushed Ayane's lower face flush up against her gushing flower, the crimson-eyed ninja eagerly, happily, greedily lapping up each and every single bit of womanly essence that escaped Mai as the uber-busty brunette came and orgasm tore through her gorgeous body.

"Hah…hah…haaah…oh Ayaaane-chan…that was…so…sooo~ good…mmm~!" Mai breathed and sighed, whining softly as Ayane cleaned her up, licking gingerly around her labia and her inner thighs. Then, Mai blushed with embarrassment, giving Ayane an apologetic look. "Hah…but…but Ayane-chan…you…you haven't gotten any pleasure yet! Please…please, let me eat you out too! Let me make you feel good, better than earlier~!"

Ayane nuzzled and kissed her inner thigh and then, Mai's clit, making the brunette gasp and buck her hips.

"Mmmm…mmmhmmm…that would be lovely, Mai-san. Please, excuse me~ I know exactly how you can return the favor~" Ayane cooed and then, Mai sighed with bliss as her new ninja lover maneuvered her spectacular body into a 69 position, with Mai on top and Ayane below her, each woman at eye level with the other's pussy.

"Go ahead, Mai-san~ Please, eat my pussy…please, I'm burning up…~!" Ayane pleaded and then, she tilted her head up to bury her face once again in Mai's sacred flower, her tongue as far into Mai as it could go, making the uber-busty brunette ninja cry out with utter delight into Ayane's pussy, Mai brushing her long ponytail out of the way as she penetrated Ayane with two fingers and wrapped her lips around her throbbing clit.

The sweet contact of Mai's hot mouth on her pleasure button made Ayane see stars and only double her efforts on pleasuring Mai, using one hand to grope and squeeze a butt cheek while taking two fingers and inserting them all the way into Mai's pussy, penetrating her with steady thrusts in perfect sync with Mai's own pumping fingers into her.

"Mmm…mmmhmmm…aaahhh Mai-sannnn~! Yes! Yes, feels sooo good!"

"Ahhh, Ayane-chan…more! More, harder! Motto, mottoooo~!"

The two women eventually couldn't take it anymore and together, they climaxed and they happily and greedily lapped up each other's female essence as it gushed out of them in their release, cumming together beautifully on Mai Shiranui's bed.

After it was over and the afterglow had set it in, the two gorgeous ninja girls had righted themselves, now with Ayane resting on top of Mai, using the brunette's ninja "udders" as pillows, sometimes kissing her nipple here and there.

"Mmm…hah…hah…ohhh man…oh my Gosh, that was…amazing, Ayane-chan…thank you. Thank you for this opportunity…" Mai cooed, idly wiping away a tear of joy from her eye. Ayane giggled softly and leaned up to land a soft, lazy, gentle kiss on Mai's plush lips.

"Kasumi-onee-sama…she has a lot of love to give. I know she does. I know I can't hog her all to myself, and neither can you…nor _we_ , you and I. Mai-san…" Ayane then draped the covers over them.

"Hm? What is it, Ayane-chan?" Mai cooed. She was met with another fluttering kiss and a single name.

"Momiji-san. We are going to seduce Momiji-san~"

Mai's eyes lit up and she smiled wide.

 **~Momiji the Dragon Shrine Maiden~**

That night had been by far one of the best nights of sleep Mai Shiranui and Ayane had had in a long time. The morning after Ayane and Mai had sealed their deal with a kiss and then some, there was the coo of a pigeon that landed on the extended index finger of Momiji the Dragon Shrine Maiden.

"Oh? And where did you come from, little one? Let's see what you have here…" the girl put aside her broom and gently unwrapped the note from the pigeon's leg. The feathery fella cooed and then hopped off of Momiji's hand to poke and peck away at some bread crumbs the girl tossed in front of it as reward for the message it delivered.

With a giggle, Momiji turned away from the happy avian and read the note: _"Momiji-san, Dragon Shrine Maiden, you are invited to the Shiranui Ryu compound by Shiranui Mai. The Hajin Mon's own Ayane-sama is here as well. Please, come as soon as you are able. Follow the pigeon."_

"…huh…ara, I wonder what this is about…" Momiji uttered to herself and the note away in her pocket. Then, she gently petted the pigeon and spoke. "Please, wait, Ok? I have to go change clothes. I'll be right back~!"

A little while later saw Momiji jumping from tree branch to tree top, skillfully weaving through the forest of Japan as she kept up to the flight of her avian guide.

Eventually, the pigeon entered a pigeon coop at the very top of the Shiranui Ryu compound and found her hosts for the evening (and so much more) at the entrance, with Ayane leaning casually against a stone pillar and Mai sitting cross-legged on a tree stump.

"Good evening, Mai-san, Ayane-sana! How do you do?" The shrine maiden straightened herself and gave a polite bow and a smile. Ayane shook her head in dismay but couldn't mask a smile while Mai giggled and hopped off the tree stump.

"Haaah, Momiji-san…no matter how many times we ask you, you just refuse to be more casual with us~"

Momiji blushed slightly in mild embarrassment.

"A-Apologies, Ayane-sa…I mean, Ayane-chan. It…gets some time getting used to." She apologized and corrected herself, getting a soft pat on the shoulder from Ayane. Then, Mai did a little spin and stood before Momiji, their hands held together.

"It's a pleasure to have you here, Momiji-chan! Please, please, step right in! We have big~ plans for today!" The bustiest ninja of the three claimed and pulled Momiji along further into the Shiranui Ryu compound.

The three ladies soon found themselves in a room with a light amber lighting sitting around a low coffee table, enjoying some tea and snacks, Mai sitting across from Momiji with Ayane sitting on the side, the three ladies forming a triangle around the squared table.

"So…uh…may I ask why I'm here? I-I mean, not to disrespect your hospitality, Mai-san!" Momiji questioned and then apologized in mild panic. This only garnered her a lyrical little giggle from Mai and a chuckle from Ayane.

"Ok…I'll put this plain and simple…uh…help me out, Ayane-chan?" Mai sweatdropped and turned to Ayane. The violet-haired girl of the trio facepalmed and utter "such an airhead…we discussed this like, three times!"

"…so…Mai-san really _is_ an airhead…"

"O-Oi~! No I'm not! I just…sorry, I'm just excited~!"

Momiji chuckled and then, Ayane brought her hand down on the coffee table to get the two ladies' attention.

"Momiji-san…Mai-san and I came to an agreement yesterday…about Onee-sama." Ayane looked to Mai and then, back at Momiji. The Dragon Shrine Maiden's beautiful hazel eyes widened in surprise.

"K-Kasumi-sama?! A-Ayane…chan, um…I…I don't know what you're talking about…w-what does Kasumi-sama have to do with-?"

"Haaah, Momiji-chan, you're so cute!" Mai cooed with a mellow look. The shrine maiden sighed with dismay. Ayane gently patted her shoulder.

"Momiji-san…sorry, but…you are _so_ not subtle. You're in love with Onee-sama, same as Mai-san and I. And together… _we_ are going to seduce Onee-sama. We are going to confess to her, all three of us together, and then…and then…we'll do as Onee-sama says."

Ayane looked at Momiji, a hand gently cradling her cheek while using other hand to intertwine her fingers with Mai's. The black-haired of the trio blushed hotly but as soon smiling from ear to ear, almost at the brink of shedding tears of joy and relief.

"Ohhh Ayane-chan! Thank you! This…this is…oh my gosh, oh by the Dragon…! Yes! I agree to this! I'm in~!" The shrine maiden agreed wholeheartedly and squeezed Ayane's hand on her cheek while reaching out with her free hand to take Mai's and intertwine their fingers.

"Now then…" Ayane began. Mai smiled wide as she shifted to sit beside Momiji.

"Should we…seal this with a kiss~?" And then, Mai grabbed Momiji by the hips and pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss that had the shrine maiden swooning and melting into it, returning the kiss, albeit a bit clumsy and awkward, give her inexperience. She too was a virgin, after all.

And while Momiji got the hang of the act making out with Mai, Ayane swooped in and knelt behind her and then, started planting soft, open-mouth kisses on the back of the girl's neck, kissing the sides of her neck and running the pads of her fingers on Momiji's jaw while the shrine maiden and the uber-busty Shiranui Ryu girl kissed deep and hard and passionate before Ayane. The purplenette gently nibbled on Momiji's earlobe and whispered sweet nothings and promises of glorious rapture once they all got together with Kasumi.

The physical affection was one thing, but what really got Momiji going and heat coiling in her loins was Ayane's sweet promise.

"Mmmm…chu…hah…hah…" Momiji panted in a grinning Mai's face.

"Please…hah…please, take me to bed, Ayane-chan, Mai-san!"

Ayane and Mai squeezed Momiji in their arms and then, they helped Momiji back up to her feet and together, the three girls ran to Mai's bedroom, giggling like highschool girls.

Once the door to the hostess of the house's bedroom had been shut and locked, there was a brief flurry of hands and the rustle of clothes being removed and kisses swapped back and forth amidst three pairs of lips.

Things ended up with the three gorgeous ninja ladies completely naked, with Momiji resting her upper body in Ayane's lap and torso, the back of her head resting on Ayane's large breasts while Mai busied her lips with kissing and licking and nibbling lovingly on every last single inch of Momiji's perfect body as she could.

A nibble to the side of the threat, a long lick down the pulse point to her collarbone, a playful little motorboating to her heaving breasts, a kiss to each nipple, a suck to the underboob, kisses to her perfect tummy.

Then, Momiji whined softly and her lower body shuddered, almost bucking and hitting Mai in the face with her glistening pussy when the brunette's hands spread open her legs and she felt Mai's lips on her knee and inner thigh, first one then the other, and then, Mai and Ayane shared a look.

"Keep her niiice and steady for me, Ok Ayane-chan~?" Mai purred as she looped her arms around Momiji's thighs while Ayane nodded and grinned, moving her hands to confidently cup and massage and knead and just gently, lovingly play with Momiji's large breasts while Mai began to go down on her.

Mai first took deep whiffs of Momiji's womanly scent before poking at her throbbing clit with her nose, getting a beautiful cry of surprise-pleasure from Momiji, and then, the girl moaned long and loud as Mai poked her tongue out to lick up and down, down and up, side to side on her glistening slit, sometimes poking her with her tongue and others just pressing her plush lips to the wet, puffy labia of Momiji.

"AHH~ Ohhh Mai-san…A-Ayane-chan…please…please, hurry…don't tease…please, make love to me~!" Momiji cried out in heat, tilting and turning her head to give Ayane a deep, passionate kiss and bucking her hips to shove her pussy into Mai's face, along with using one hand to grab at Mai's brunette ponytail and push her face further into her aching, throbbing womanhood.

"Ooohhh…mmmhmm…mmm…well, you _did_ say please. So, go on, Mai-san. Have at'er~!" Ayane cooed in Momiji's face and then, leaned over her shoulder while pulling one of her breasts upwards to attach her lips to the stiff nipple that ached for some oral attention.

Momiji cried out beautifully as Ayane "devoured" her breast and then, she almost lost her mind when Mai decided to stop playing around and just went all in to "devour" the shrine maiden's delicious, hot, wet pussy.

Mai probed and poked Momiji's insides with her tongue while gently inserting two fingers into the tight virgin passage, eventually finding the maidenhead and, with a swift but determined nod from Momiji and a pump of her hips, Mai took her virginity. It barely even registered in Momiji's mind, she felt _so_ good and she was _so_ overstimulated.

The brunette ninja between Momiji's legs licked her insides, fondled her labia, poked at her clit with her nose and gave it some licks with her tongue before going back inside to dive into Momiji's sopping-wet pussy, holding her lower lips spread nice and open for easier access.

"Ahhh…aah…ooohhhthat'snice! Oh my God…Ohhhgonna…M-Mai-san…Ayaaaane-chan…gonna…gonna cuuummm~!" Momiji gave warning and neither Ayane nor Mai stopped even as Momiji took off into orgasm from the breast play and oral attention on her pussy. This was Momiji's first time experiencing this and it was incredibly easy for Ayane and Mai to bring about a second orgasm just barely a few seconds after the first. Thus, the two were treated to the most beautiful cry of pleasure they had ever heard come from the Dragon Shrine Maiden.

"Haaah…hah…ohhh Mai…-san…Aya…ne-chan…ohhh my gooooodness…~!" Momiji had a tough time recuperating, but eventually, she sat up from Ayane's lap and turned fully to give her another kiss and then, she pulled Mai towards herself by the hand to land a kiss of her own on the uber-busty ninja's lips, eagerly tasting the remnants of her womanly essence on Mai's delicious lips.

"Mmm…mmmchu…oh Momiji-chan…heh, you're wonderful yourself, y'know~?" Mai purred in her partner's face. Ayane giggled softly and she cooed when Momiji's hand went to gently caress and grope her behind.

Momiji smiled wide.

"Please! Ayane-chan, Mai-san, let me return the favor~!"

Ayane and Mai looked at one another and nodded before taking Momiji by the hands and leading her to their hostess' maid.

Momiji lied down and eagerly spread her legs when Ayane lay down in front of her, immediately getting to work on Momiji's pussy, wasting no time and just diving right in.

The cry of pleasure that escaped Momiji was "swallowed up" by Mai's sopping-wet pussy as the uber-busty ninja girl sat on Momiji's face, her knees on either side of her head and spectacular ass in her face.

The shrine maiden blushed hotly at this tremendously lewd position, but she was in so much heat and Mai and Ayane were so beautiful and Mai's ass and taste of her pussy were so wonderful, Momiji just blanked out and reached up with her hands to grab Mai's backside to hold her steady as she began to eat out Mai's pussy, almost mimicking her fellow ninja and new lover's technique previously.

Mai's incredible boobs bounced and jiggled as she threw her head back, along with arching her back at the sudden rush of pleasure that went up and down her spine upon feeling Momiji's inexperienced but surprisingly skilled tongue plunge into her pussy to lick every last inch of her vaginal walls, with her lips sucking and pulling at Mai's lower labia, along with the persistent groping of her ass by Momiji's hands.

And while Momiji was busy driving Mai crazy with her tongue, Ayane was not far behind nor lackluster in any way in her oral work on Momiji's pussy. Three fingers slipped in and out of her hot, wet velvet depths with Ayane's thumb constantly brushing against her clit and Ayane's tongue licking lazily around the labia within which her fingers plunged.

Eventually, neither Mai or Momiji could take it anymore.

Momiji pumped her hips and humped Ayane's fingers within her and a few last strong thrusts of those fingers, Momiji hit orgasm, her womanly essence making a wonderful mess of Ayane's lower face same as Mai's own vaginal fluids made a mess of Momiji's face when she took off into orgasm, screaming Momiji's name to the four winds or walls of her room upon feeling the girl's voice send wonderful vibrations into her pussy from her own scream of release into Mai.

After it was done, Mai gingerly got off of Momiji's face and righted herself to share a deep, passionate "thank you" kiss with her before Ayane gingerly pushed Mai away from Momiji to share her own kiss with her, a kiss laden with as much tongue as womanly essence.

"Mmm…chu…oh Mai-san…chu~ Ayane-chan…I…w-wait! Ayane-chan!" Momiji shot up, sitting up and grabbing Ayane by the shoulders and flipping positions, now pinning Ayane to the bed, a pout on Momiji's face.

"A-Ah! M-Momiji-san?"

"You haven't cum yet, Ayane-chan!"

"…ohmyGosh!" Mai panicked peppered Ayane's face with kisses. "I'm so, so, sorry! Oh my goodness! Mou, Ayane-chan, you should have said something~!"

The purplenette blinked and then, laughed heartily.

"Haaah, mou, you two dummies…good to know you didn't forget about me~" Then, Ayane urged Mai and Momiji to pull back and she spread her legs as far wide as they could go, Ayane even moving her hands down between her legs to spread open her pussy lips. "Then…please, go right ahead, Mai-san, Momiji-san~ You can share. Plenty of _manko_ to go around~" She cooed and in a flash, Momiji and Mai each held and caressed one of Ayane's thighs, licking some of her female essence that got sprinkled there in her excitement.

Ayane threw her head back onto the pillows upon feeling Momiji and Mai eagerly, happily and hungrily eat out her pussy, each woman putting her tongue deep into her while the other slid in two fingers into her hot depths; Mai stroking Ayane's insides with her fingers while Momiji kissed and sucked on her clit, Momiji spreading her fingers within Ayane to stroke her every sensitive spot while Mai tasted her with her tongue as far into Ayane's pussy as it could go.

Eventually, even the most badass of the trio couldn't possible take anymore pleasure. Ayane became almost a wreck of a woman as she took off into orgasm, sputtering gibberish in Japanee and English, she was so high on the pleasure Momiji and Mai's epic teamwork put her through.

After it was over and she could think straight again, Ayane lovingly cradled Momii against her chest while Mai spooned into Momiji's back, the shrine maiden sandwiched between her two new lovers.

"Haaah…hah…oh wow…that was incredible…~!"

"Indeed, Ayane-chan, It was. It absolutely was~!"

"Now, we're all set, aren't we~? Ohhh Kasumi-chan is so ours~!"

"Yup. There's no doubt about it, Mai-san, but…for now…" The three spectacular women all shared one huge yawn after huge yawn. "For now…we should…"

"Get some sleep…yes…sleep would be really, really good…"

"…zzzz…"

Ayane and Momiji shared a look and a weak giggle before they two succumbed to blissful sleep, sleep filled with beautiful imagery of the woman of their shared dreams.

 **~All For One, One For All~**

 **~Kasumi~**

Kasumi's bedroom in the Mugen Tenshin compound always smelled of sakura petals, a sweet scent of cherry blossoms.

Ayane, Mai and Momiji took deep whiffs of the room and Kasumi's scent as the three of them sat with their legs folded under them in Kasumi's room as the girl in her signature white-and-blue ninja outfit offered to pour them all some tea.

"Sorry, Onee-sama. The tea can wait." Ayane spoke up first. She glanced at Momiji through the corner of her eye. She nodded and gave Kasumi a beautiful, loving smile.

"Kasumi-sama…"

"Kasumi- _chan_ , you mean, Momiji-chan~?" Kasumi gave a cheeky wink that got a beautiful blush from the girl in question.

"Y-Yes, indeed, Kasumi-chan. Sorry. Force of habit. A-As I was saying…Kasumi-chan, you see…Ayane-chan, Mai-san and myself…we have been talking and…and…" The Dragon Shrine Maiden faltered.

Then, both Ayane and Momiji squealed adorably when Mia used her fans to land solid smacks on their behinds. The girl stood up, being looked at with sheer confusion and shock by Ayane and Momiji, and then, she did her signature victory pose, pointing a fan at a smiling Kasumi.

"Kasumi-chan, we love you! Ayane-chan, Momiji-san and I are _all_ in love with you! Please, accept our love and be ours, Kasumi-chan!"

Loud gasps came from all the three other women in the room, Kasumi's gasp being the loudest. Her beautiful hazel eyes shot wide open while Momiji and Ayane looked at Mai with shock and confusion. They had a plan…but clearly, Mai and her impulsive airheadedness…kind of took that ball and ran home with it.

In any case, Ayane and Momiji stood up, Ayane taking her half-sister's hands and pulling her up to her feet, now cradling those hands against her ample chest.

"Kasumi-onee-sama, we have all been in love with you for the longest time! Please, be ours! Let us show you our love!"

"…girls…Ayane-chan…Momiji-chan, Mai-chan…I…oh my God…this…this is incredible…I…I've never…oh my gosh~!" Kasumi's voice trembled and she fought off tears, tears of joy. Her smile was the most beautiful thing anyone of Kasumi's suitors had ever seen.

"…Onee-sama…then…?" Ayane asked, unable to keep from smiling wide. Kasumi nodded and gave a soft, heartfelt "Hai~!" and then, Ayane turned to look at her companions and partners in crime. They gave her firm nods. This honor should be hers.

"…thank you, girls. Then, Onee-sama…please…let us begin~" And thus, Ayane and Kasumi wrapped their arms around each other while their lips made the final approach and became entangled in a deep, passionate, heartwarming kiss that, Kasumi's First Kiss, which was gentle and innocent at first but soon was laden with as much tongue as it was with passion and love.

And as the two kissing sisters became intoxicated with each other's lips, taste and scent, Momiji and Mai approached to gently caress the half-sister's gorgeous bodies while they disrobed them, stripping their clothes off with short breaks in-between kisses to make space and for the sisters to get some air back into their lungs.

After that, Momiji and Kasumi shared tender, gentle kisses while the ginger helped the Dragon Shrine Maiden out of her clothes while also Ayane and Mai moaned into each other's mouths with their own kiss as Ayane had a far easier time helping Mai out of her ridiculously revealing and easy-to-access outfit.

Once they were well and completely naked, together, the four women moved to Kasumi's bed, Mai and Momiji helping the ginger lay down and laying down next to her on either side (Momiji to Kasumi's right and Mai to her left) with Ayane climbing on top of her half-sister.

"Haaah…Ayane-chan…~" Kasumi purred into her kiss with Ayane while Momiji kissed her on the cheek and caressed her arm and Mai nuzzled and kissed the side of Kasumi's neck, gently caressing her side.

"Onee-sama…mmmchu…oh Onee-sama…~! I've…dreamed of this for sooo long…hah~" Ayane cooed against Kasumi's lips and the girl moaned beautifully when Ayane's lips then became intimately attached to her huge breasts which were just one single size smaller than Mai's incredible bust but larger than Momiji and Ayane, perhaps larger than the two combined.

Ayane sucked on a nipple while gently, playfully pinching the other, trusting Momiji and Mai to keep Kasumi's breasts steady for her while the two women swapped hot, deep kisses with Kasumi, drinking in her moans in each caress.

While one woman kisses Kasumi on the lips, the other whispers sweet nothings in her ear, compliments, "you're beautiful", "you're magnificent, Kasumi-chan", "I fell in love with you the second I saw you", all sorts of sweet and encouraging words of love for the ginger ninja princess.

"Oh these oppai…I can't get enough…mmmhphhf…!" Ayane pulled her lips away from Kasumi's nipple to bury her face in Kasumi's chest, taking her hands and grabbing the huge mounds, massaging, groping, squeezing, kneading and pushing the large globes of flesh against each other, sucking on both nipples at the same time.

"Haaah…mmmhah…chu…yes…oh yes, girls…Ayane-chan, Momiji-chan, Mai-chan…yeeess…hai! My body, these boobs of mine, my…my m-manko…all of it…all of it is yours~!"

And at that passionate encouragement, all three of Kasumi's suitors shared a look, a nod, and get to work.

Kasumi cried out with nigh delirium as three tongues touched her body all at the same time: Momiji and Mai's lips going to her heaving breasts to worship her nipples while Ayane's tongue pierced Kasumi's lower entrance, her vaginal walls clamping down on Ayane's tongue as well as three fingers she shoved in her pussy shortly after. Kasumi cried out with utter and complete bliss, not feeling one ounce of pain from losing her maidenhead, she was just _so_ high on ecstasy, being serviced, no, worshipped, by all these three gorgeous women.

Kasumi moaned, cried out, whined and uttered gibberish in Japanese and English as her pussy throbbed and clamped down on Ayane's fingers just like Mai and Momiji's mouths sucked hard and vigorously on her poor, huge breasts.

Eventually, Kasumi simply couldn't take it anymore. The triple stimulation was just way too much. Too much heat. Too much pleasure. Too much rapture. With a primal scream that sends the nearby fauna scattering or flying out of the trees and bushes of the forest, Kasumi came, and she came hard.

When she came to, she found herself being serviced again, this time by Momiji, with Ayane and Mai looking on with big smiles on their faces. The shrine maiden kissed Kasumi deep and passionate while using one hand to hold her hand, fingers intertwined, and four fingers of her other hand buried up to the knuckles into Kasumi's pussy, stirring her up inside, making Kasumi moan and coo and purr into her kiss with Momiji.

Kasumi pumped her hips as she humped Momiji's fingers, sending the digits harder and deeper into her with each gentle, loving stroke, Momiji sometimes using her thumb to push Kasumi's clit not unlike button, making the girl break their kiss to cry out in Momiji's face.

"Haaahhh~! A~AAH! Oh Momiji-chan…yes…please…please, finish meeee~!" Kasumi breathed in her face and a gentle kiss and a faster, harder, more wonderful pace of penetration were her reward.

Kasumi bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly, clinging onto Momiji almost for dear life as she rode her fingers, and eventually, the pressure and heat in her loins was too much. Kasumi moaned long and loud and beautifully into Momiji's ear as she climaxed.

After Momiji and Kasumi shared a smile and a tender kiss, next up was Mai, the Shiranui prodigy choosing to go for a different approach.

Now, she and Kasumi were scissoring, or Mai was humping Kasumi's pussy in a dominant position, squeezing one of Kasumi's thighs in one hand while cradling her other leg up against her enormous, soft, warm chest as the two breath-takingly beautiful women made love like this, their womanly essence mixing together and both girls' huge ninja breasts bouncing and jiggling almost like they had a life of their own.

"Aaahh…ahah…hah…ohh Mai-chan…Mai-chan! Feels…feels so…so _good!OhmyGodI'm…_ gonna…gonna cum!"

"Aaahhhh me too, me too! Ohhh Kasumi-chan, ooohhhh, with me! Cum with meeeee~!"

"I-IKUUUU~!" Both gorgeous women screamed together as their pussies gushed out their fluids and made a mess of their united crotches. Slowly coming down from their orgasmic high, Kasumi and Mai relished in the afterglow, the two women gingerly disentangling their legs.

Smiling wide, all women shared a kiss with each other, swapping lazy, warm, unhurried kisses with each other, every last woman out of proverbial steam.

In the end, the four girls couldn't go any further. Kasumi slumped back on her bed, Momiji and Mai flanking her on either side, Momiji's arm over her waist and Mai cradling her arm, snuggling into her side with her incredible, enormous breasts smooshed up against her arm and side.

And while Kasumi had two gorgeous ladies on either side of her, Ayane lay on top of her, breast-to-breast, the purple-haired half-sister straddling Kasumi's waist. Momiji, Mai shared each a tender, soft, lingering kisses with Kasumi before the ginger's smiling lips were lovingly seized by her younger half-sister's in a deep, long, loving kiss.

"Mmm…chu…Onee-sama…thank you. We adore you." Ayane cooed, so full of emotion that she almost began to shed tears, blinking furiously to try and keep the rebellious drops at bay.

"Oh Ayane-chan…mmmhmm. I love you too, all of you. This is the greatest day of my life~!" And Kasumi couldn't agree more, and she knew that there would no doubt be many, many more days like this, days of rapture with all three of her gorgeous ninja lovers.

 **~The End~**

 **Thank you for business~! Please come again! :D**

 **And for you folks, you know the drill. Lemme know if you enjoyed this piece and if so, how much? How can I improve? What was your favorite scene? Please, tell me in the review box below, 'k? Long, detailed, productive reviews are the best, aren't they~? ;3**

 **Thank you for reading! Have a beautiful day~!**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
